


Black hand, white face, moon hair, cosmic skin

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Not a native speaker.Inspired by:art by @ddrawmen
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Black hand, white face, moon hair, cosmic skin

Black hand, white face,  
We are moving like clock hands.  
Black hand, white face,  
You are my guiding star, I am your space.

Moon hair, cosmic skin,  
We are dancing like raindrops.  
Moon hair, cosmic skin,  
You are my black hole, I am your gravity.

Black hand, cosmic skin,  
We are like blood-thirium сommunicating vessels.  
Black hand, cosmic skin,  
I am the one-way mirror of your dreams.

Moon hair, white face,  
We are each other's galaxies.  
Moon hair, white face,  
Seal my lips with your love and make us real.


End file.
